


outsider

by projectcyborg



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: svu100, F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#33 ~ WPP: Alex in exile. Alex. brain-hurty meta. OTP, hold the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outsider

Exiled from herself, she watched her old life from the outside.

Every Tuesday, she tuned in for a glimpse of the spaces she'd once inhabited. Her exclusion was hermetic; her world unfolded in the television frame like the vista beyond a window (untouchable through the glass).

She couldn't bring herself to watch the reruns (fragmentary, flickering pictures of what she'd known in the fullness of its presence), but one day she realized that her (prison)house had another window. At her computer, she typed in her (former) name and found archives of the more secret, cherished memories. Falling for Olivia, falling out with her, and then (always) falling again. The innumerable times they'd made love (in the bedroom, the restroom, the office). And records of the other lovers Olivia had turned to for solace (but each time with Alex's name under her tongue).

She wanted to write the rest of their story. (Only from the outside did she discern the vastness of what she'd lost.)


End file.
